beunydd a am byth
by Baconaise-Light
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Fy Cariad. Remembering is the one thing that would destroy them forever...but what if the forgetting is just so much worse...? SUMMARY EDITED JackIanto JANTO- rated for language and mild horror themes. NEWLY UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**It's here! it's finally here! the long-awaited sequel to Fy Cariad which so many of you enjoyed so much! I should warn any of you who have not read fy cariad- it would be better to read that first, as otherwise you may feel a bit lost with this story- to the rest of you, i hope you enjoy the first chapter and continue to review as much as you did the last one!**

**In this fic, the main pairing is JackIanto agian and it shows the return of some of our favourite characters from the last fic- Saeth and Yestin especially! i got this idea randomley, and it's a bit spookier than the last one, but i hope you enjoy it just as much.**

**it takes place about three weeks after the end of the last one. enjoy and please please review!**

A dark shadow flashed quickly down the alley, so fast you could barely see it. They would pay for what they did to her…especially him.

They thought she would forget, no they _made_ her forget- but not for long. Soon, everyone would know of them. They would be made to see what it feels like to be left abandoned. He would feel alone, just like she had.

Her feet slapped across the puddles in quick succession as she hurtled down yet another alley. Yes, everyone would know. She would shout it from the rooftops and scream it on the TV if that's what it would take. She would bring them down.

She had loved him…so much. Even after what had happened she was prepared to forgive him again. But he left her. But not before confiding in her the darkest secret he could have done. Now everyone was to know of it. He should have suspected as much. At this thought she chuckled to herself quietly.

His secret organisation, was about to become not so secret anymore.

* * *

Ianto stared around the living room and sighed to himself quietly. He appreciated that the team were looking after him well while he recovered, but banning him from work was one step too far.

He was bored… Very bored. He had tried to re-tidy the magazines several times, but eventually had to accept that they were as categorised as they were ever going to be. That morning, during a particularly bad moment of weakness he had sat down at the dinner table to try and organise some files for Torchwood, and had been interrupted rather rudely by an alarm that screamed bloody murder whenever he went near it. After that he had decided not to try and work again just yet.

He sat down on the sofa heavily and glanced at his watch: three more hours before he had agreed to meet Yestin, Andy, Rhys and Owen at the pub. That meant three more hours with absolutely nothing to do. He resigned himself to watching Wife Swap, seeing as Owen had asked him to record it for him anyway. He chuckled quietly as he watched a young gay couple, struggling to cope with a married Catholic couple who were strictly against homosexuality. Mindless television could be enjoyable at times.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency newsflash,"

Ianto almost fell off his settee in shock. In clear black letters across his television screen was a word he knew only too well.

'Torchwood'.

"What the hell…?"

"I'm sure everyone has heard of this 'supposedly secret organisation' who claim to be 'special ops' of the Police Force," the newsreader calmly continued as a picture of the SUV flashed onto screen. "But now, new evidence has come forward to suggest that, in fact, Torchwood deal with aliens who come a bit too close to Earth."

Ianto choked. He quickly grabbed his phone from the coffee table and dialled Jack's number.

"Ianto? I thought you were meant to be resting?" Jack sounded concerned. "What's up?"

"You might want to turn on the television Jack," Ianto suggested slowly.

"Yan, I'm a little busy to tell you the truth…"

"Seriously Jack. Turn on the TV."

He could hear shuffling in the background and he supposed Jack had complied. Ianto turned back to his television and almost choked at what he saw.

"Yan…isn't that Saeth?" Jack's voice sounded hoarse.

"Yes Jack…it is."

"What's going on? Why is she on the television? And why the hell does it scream Torchwood in big black letters at the top of the screen?!" Jack was getting agitated.

Ianto shook his head silently to himself. He was staring at the screen…at her. She looked at the camera, her glossy hair gleaming in the camera light. She seemed to sneer slightly as she stared- and Ianto got the feeling that she was looking right at him.

* * *

**Done the first chapter! now remember that purple button? yes, that one. click it!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Oooh, i got this chapter up so quickly! it's a teensy bit longer this time, i feel like i'm doing the same with this one as with fy cariad. a lot of people have been asking what the name of this fic means. It's welsh, for "Always and Forever". Thankyou so much for your continuosly lovely reviews of which i hope you will continue to submit and this chapter is dedicated to my returning reviewers who i love so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"What do you want me to do, Jack?" Ianto asked quietly as the news report ended.

The other end of the line was silent, and Ianto could just imagine Jack pacing his office in frustration, contemplating his options.

"I don't know," he eventually replied wearily. "Yan, this is one of those times when I don't have an answer."

Ianto bit his lip and collapsed back onto the sofa.

"What's going to happen Jack?"

The Captain was silent for a moment.

"Do you want a kind answer, or the truth?"

"Truth please."

"Well, there's two possibilities; either this will be able to be covered up as a prank and Saeth will be put into hospital- which I'm afraid is very unlikely…"

"Or?" Ianto asked, dreading the answer.

"Or…" Jack took a deep breath. "People will put two and two together- the cybermen, the daleks, spaceship over London, and now Torchwood- and come up with four. Torchwood isn't exactly secret anymore, and everybody has their own stories about it, this might just tip the scales. We'll have newspapers, journalists, camera crews and tourists all over our backs, Torchwood will be discovered, UNIT will crash, and we will be shut down…"

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut in anguish and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh fuck…" he whispered.

"My sentiments exactly…"

"Do you want me to come down Jack?" asked Ianto nervously, picking up his tie from the end table.

Jack sighed. "No," he instructed firmly. "I'm not even gonna tell the team yet. No need to worry them until we find out more."

"Right, good idea,"

"I want you all in first thing tomorrow though- if you're well enough that is," Jack went on. "Oh and, Yan-?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Get some rest," chuckled Jack. "The last thing we need is for me to be worrying about you tomorrow- we need you up on your feet."

"Thanks Jack. Be careful…"

"You too. Goodnight!"

The dialling tone sounded. Ianto put his head in his hands and started to sob.

The last few months which had been building up inside him came spilling out at once; the warehouse, getting shot, Jack, Saeth, the wedding, and now this; everything suddenly became too much for him and he broke down.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk and tried extremely hard not to start crying. Torchwood, his beloved Torchwood, was going to be shut down, and there was nothing he could do about it. All the aliens would either be destroyed, or sent to UNIT, if there was even a UNIT left at the end of all this. The hub would be knocked down, there would be nothing left to suggest there had even been a Torchwood. He would never see any of them team again…most likely all of their memories would be wiped.

Gwen, Owen, Toshiko…Yan, he would never see them again; he probably wouldn't even know of their existence. And Ianto wouldn't know of his…

That was probably worse than a thousand abolished Torchwoods…

* * *

Ianto shoved his empty beer glass on the pub table and tried extremely hard to laugh at Rhys' joke about Irishmen.

Andy frowned and lent forwards so that his arms were resting on his legs.

"What's up Ianto? You haven't been yourself all evening."

Ianto shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just a bit tired…"

Owen chuckled and took another gulp of his beer. "What did Jack say when you told him you were finally leaving the house? I'm surprised he let you come out tonight…"

"He didn't. He doesn't know anything about it."

Yestin bit his lip. "Ooh risky," he muttered. "You know Jack, if he finds you've left the house he'll have the whole of bloody UNIT chasing after you."

"That's the hope," Ianto laughed, although it felt forced and unwanted.

"Seriously though Ianto," Rhys looked genuinely concerned. "We're your best mates. You can tell us if there's something up between you and Jack ey?"

He winked and nudged Ianto in the side with his elbow.

Ianto shook his head. "It's not Jack…it's work."

Owen spat out his beer. "Work? You ain't been at fucking work!" he shook his head. "That can't be it!"

Ianto mentally swore. He had completely forgotten that Owen was there.

"Saeth was on the television today,"

Everyone stared at him.

"shit…" Yestin muttered.

"What was she doing on the telly?"

Ianto grimaced. He'd have to tell them- they'd get it out of him eventually anyway.

"She remembered…"

Silence ensued.

Eventually Andy spoke, his voice shaking slightly.

"So, what's going to happen now?"

Ianto said nothing and continued to stare at his shoes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Owen had come over and was bending down in front of him.

"Ianto…" he said gently. "What about Torchwood?"

Ianto choked back a sob. He gripped his friends arm.

"It's over Owen," he whispered hoarsely. "Torchwood's done."

* * *

**eek! what will happen now? please review xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next chapter! i apologise for anything you find confusing etc, etc, but it will become clearer as you keep reading. this one is dedicated to my little sister, one of my best reviewers who is stuck at home ill at the moment- in hope that it will cheer her up!**

**xxxx**

**p.s- Please review! oh, and I love you XD**

* * *

Jack gripped the back of his chair firmly to steady himself. It had been a really long night; and his day was just about to get even worse.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up from the stain on the floor he had been concentrating on. Ianto stood by the doorway on crutches nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"I was wondering….did you want me to…" Jack could see that the young Welshman was desperately trying to fight off the urge to cry- and Ianto hardly ever cried openly; almost as little as Jack himself did.

"Did you want me to c-call the others up and…"

Jack held a finger to his lips to silence him and walked slowly over. He folded Ianto into his arms and felt him sag against him.

"We'll be fine Yan," whispered Jack softly- "We really will."

"Yea…" mumbled Ianto into Jack's chest. "I'll go get the others up- they need to know."

Jack nodded reluctantly. "You're right. Bring them up and let's get this over with."

Ianto prised himself out of Jack's firm grip and made his way slowly hobbling back down towards the main section of the hub.

"Gwen?" he came up behind the brunette and softly touched her shoulder. She span round in her chair and smiled at him.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Jack needs to speak to us…" Ianto trailed off. "He says it's urgent."

Gwen nodded. "I'll be right up."

Ianto spotted Owen staring at him from the corner of his eye and he nodded shortly at him. Owen grimaced and walked towards Jack's office, dragging Tosh behind him.

Ianto didn't particularly want to be present at such a meeting so instead he turned and hopped into the kitchen to make some coffee. He had a suspicion that the team would need more than decaf after this.

* * *

Jack leaned slowly on his desk and surveyed the team with a sad expression.

"It is more than likely that Torchwood will be shut down in the next twenty-four hours," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry…"

Gwen let out a short burst of shocked laughter. "Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke?!" she cried angrily.

"No it's not a joke…"

"I need some fucking coffee…" muttered Tosh, "Where the FUCK is Ianto with the coffee?"

"Here, Here!" rushed Ianto, hobbling in- looking just a tiny bit scared. The team rushed at him so forcefully grabbing mugs from the tray he was carrying that if Jack had not been there to catch him he would have been a heap of limbs and crutches.

"Let's not take it out on Ianto, okay…?" Jack muttered angrily, heaving him back onto his feet.

"Yea you're right Jack, it's you we should be taking this out on!" yelled Gwen angrily, "What the fuck happened?!"

"Hey!" protested Owen, who had up until that moment stayed in the corner keeping quiet. "It's not his fault alright?!"

"Thank-you Owen…" Jack smiled at him gratefully. "The reason…the reason that Torchwood may be shutting down is because…because of Saeth."

Everyone turned to look at Ianto, who grimaced sheepishly and shuffled out of the room, a terrified expression plastered onto his face.

"Saeth…somehow got her memory back," continued Jack with a sad sigh, "and decided to broadcast it last night on public television."

Tosh seemed to almost laugh with relief. "Is that all?" she exclaimed, seeing the confused expressions of her colleagues. "Well, they're not exactly going to believe her that we catch aliens are they?! I mean, think about how Rhys reacted when you first told him Gwen?"

Gwen nodded, looking happier now. "He didn't believe me at all…" she gabbled. "Said I was nuts!"

Jack held up a hand to silence them. "Unfortunately, that wasn't the case this time," he groaned inwardly to himself and shook his head. "UNIT called earlier today…we have twenty-four hours…and that's the truth."

"Twenty-four hours to _what_ exactly?!" demanded Owen angrily.

Jack folded his arms across his chest. "Leave…"

Silence ensued. Until…

"Jack!" Ianto's voice called up from his desk. "You need to see this…Now!"

Jack jumped up and ran round his desk and down the stairs, the others following at a safe distance. He ran over to Ianto and place a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?"

Ianto pointed at the CCTV cameras. "Look at this…"

Just outside the hub, leading straight into the tourist office, was a very long queue of men women and children. The team could hear them shouting something but they couldn't make out what.

"Shit…" gasped Gwen. "What'd we do now?"

Jack turned to Ianto. "Yan, get up to the tourist office- get rid of them. I don't care what you tell them- tell them the entrance is in Paris for all I care- just _not_ here, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Tosh, I need you to run a full CCTV scan of the entire area- make sure there is no-one else trying to get into my hub, immediately."

"Got it,"

"Owen, Gwen, go outside via the 'tourist entrance' so they don't see you, get Rhys, Andy and Yestin- we're gonna need all the help we can get with this one. Then, meet me back here in two hours ready to leave!"

"Jack, what exactly are we gonna do?"

Jack grinned at them, hands on hips. "We're gonna fake our own deaths…"

* * *

**:O what do you think of that then?**

**next chapter sees: Pterrodactyl flying and one of the team stepping way out of line. **

**review! xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it's been a long time, especially to you faithful reviewers- but u've been suffering from a touh of writer's block and that on top of my a levels has not been useful! here it is the next chapter though; slightly longer which i hope makes up for the long wait! more janto fluff in this one! hope you review! xxxxx**

**oh- and i know i said that this chapter would include one of the team "stepping out of line" but i'm afraid that's not going to be until the next chapter now. sorry! **

* * *

"Alright! For the last time, if you're here looking for the Torchwood entrance- you're in the wrong place! And I haven't a clue where it is so don't bother asking me! now, unless you're here to ask a general tourist question, would you all please leave my tourist office immediately!"

Nobody moved.

Well, if he was going to 'die' anyway…Ianto pulled out his gun and shot it three times into the air in quick succession.

"Immediately!"

There was a mad rush to scramble out of Ianto's way as the men women and children, flung themselves out of the tourist office.

"Now I'm probably wanted for possessing an illegal firearm…" muttered Ianto to himself miserably, "fabulous."

He shoved his gun onto the desk and locked up the tourist office. Taking the stairs, four at a time, he ran back into the hub and almost tripped over something blocking his entrance. Ianto glanced down.

"Oh my god!"

He was dead. Literally…Ianto was staring down at himself…dead. His tie was crooked (which Ianto definitely would not have allowed had he been conscious) and his white shirt was stained with blood. His eyes stared back at him, unseeing and plastered onto his face was a look of terror Ianto recognised as his own. Maybe this was one of those out of body experiences…or maybe he'd be doomed to haunt the Torchwood hub forever…

"Hey Yan," Ianto looked up. Jack was there; maybe he'd come to pay his last respects. "Yan?" goodbye Jack…it's been fun, Ianto thought to himself.

"Hello? Ianto?" Jack waved a hand in front of his face. "You alright?"

Ianto recovered, now realising that Jack was in fact talking to him, and he was not actually dead.

"Spectacular thanks," Ianto muttered. "Erm…why am I dead?"

Jack kicked the body beneath him. "Manikin, remember?" he grinned. "There's four more over there," he pointed. Ianto noticed that there were in fact, the bodies of Owen, Tosh, Gwen and even Jack spread in odd positions round the hub. Owen's body looked the most mangled, Ianto noticed with glee.

"Why exactly are we faking our own deaths?" he asked Jack with suspicion.

"So we don't have to be ret-conned," Jack replied. "It's our only way out…"

"How did we die?"

"What do you think?"

Ianto bent down to examine his body. "Judging by the bite marks, I'd say…weevil?"

Jack nodded. "One 'escaped' from the vaults…"

Ianto grimaced. "Impressive way to go isn't it? After fighting for all these years…wonder how I'll really go out."

Jack frowned at him. "Let's just concentrate on the present for now Yan. Deal with the rest later."

Ianto nodded. "Where's Tosh?"

"Already left. Her, Gwen, Owen, Andy, Yestin and Rhys left to wait with Rhys' mother." At this point Jack shivered with disgust. "Still cannot like that woman."

Ianto chuckled. "So what do we do?"

"We're going to finish up here, leave the hub door open so tourists can 'discover' our bodies and then…" Jack winked towards Myfanwy, who had been tied to the water-tower.

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope," Jack winked and slapped Ianto's ass- "We're trying a bit of dinosaur sports!"

Ianto shook his head firmly. "No way Jack" he protested. "I will ruin my new suit for you, fake my own death, shoot at a bunch of tourists but there is now way I am flying on a dinosaur!"

"It's the only way to get out un-noticed," Jack explained patiently. "And when did you shoot at some tourists?"

Ianto ignored the last question. "Un-noticed? We're flying on a fucking dinosaur for god's sake Jack! We can't get any more noticed than that!"

Jack wrapped an arm round Ianto's waist and pulled him towards him.

"Yan, I promise you'll be safe," he murmured, kissing the tip of his nose. "Would I ever put the man I love in danger?"

"You do. Every single day."

Jack pouted. "not purposefully."

Ianto laughed at him. "Jesus Jack, we fight aliens- what do you expect?" he exclaimed. "it's our job. Besides, where would the fun be if we weren't in peril every now and again?"

He pressed his lips to Jack's in a fierce kiss. "Let me go change out of my suit; then I'll be ready to fly on a Dino."

Jack grinned and walked over to their "pet." He remembered fondly how it had been the way he and Ianto had met. The day Ianto started wearing suits.

"Hello girl," he whispered softly, running his hand along her scaly back. "Ready to get us out of here?"

Myfanwy screeched in answer and Jack swung himself over onto her back. At once, the beast protested, and Jack had to cling on to stop himself flying across the hub. "Sshh girl, sshh!" he soothed, running her neck in small circles. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

"I remember that line," chuckled Ianto, strolling across the hub now wearing the ensemble Jack had first greeted him in; jeans, black jacket, sexy white shirt with a string of black beads round his neck.

"You know it works though," Jack chuckled, pulling Ianto up to join him on their dinosaur. "Besides, Myfanwy believes me don't you girl?"

"Glad one of us does," Ianto retorted, gently kicking Myfanwy's side to get her into the air.

The huge dinosaur immediately took off, flapping her gigantic wings as she went.

"Jack, I forgot to ask…how are we getting out of here?" Ianto yelled, clinging onto him for dear life.

"Through the tourist entrance!" Jack answered, still grinning as the dinosaur flew out of the hub and into the night sky.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! Jack and Ianto on a dinosaur ey? ;) please review xxXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

NEXT CHAPTER. and i am sorry it took so long! i've been busy, then another dosage of writers block hit me and then i had so many essays to do it was unbelievable! but here it is, the next installment- and the betrayer you've all been waiting for will finally be revealed! one small note- 48 hour retcon, is the retcon that makes you forget anything that's happened in the last 48 hours.

**please continue to submit your lovely reviews! **

* * *

"Jack?! Can I ask you a question?" Ianto yelled, once they were in the night sky, wind whipping through his hair.

"Shoot."

"What exactly are we planning on doing with Myfanwy once we land? And don't you think people will find it a bit odd that two men are riding above Cardiff on a pterodactyl?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, to answer your first question- I have absolutely no idea. To answer your second…oh fuck."

Ianto rolled his eyes, as Myfanwy flew higher and clung on to Jack's jacket. "You didn't think this through did you?"

"Not really, no."

"_Jack….come in Jack,"_

Jack reached up to his ear and pressed the com closer before answering.

"Owen? What's up?"

"_It's Gwen….we've lost her"_

Jack chuckled slightly. "How can you have lost a fully grown woman in the middle of Cardiff? I'm sure she won't talk to any strangers- we've trained her well…"

"_No…I'm serious Jack. She was right behind us- we were at her mother-in-laws (charming lady by the way) and she was rambling on about Torchwood and aliens and stuff, we were all a bit stressed out I think…I turned around to ask her a question and she had vanished!"_

"Yan and I are on our way…and Owen?"

"_Yes Jack?"_

"Try not to lose anyone else, alright?"

"_Oh…go fuck yourself Harkness." _

Jack chortled again and turned back to Ianto.

"What was that about?"

"Owen has 'mislaid' Gwen," Jack informed him steering Myfanwy away from a particularly large office block.

Ianto chuckled. "'Man of the moment', that Owen…"

* * *

Gwen hid in the shadows, watching as the two men talked in hushed voices. Ianto wanted to change out of his suit apparently; it was too precious to get ruined. After a minute he walked away to get changed and Jack walked over to the large pterodactyl. He whispered something into her ear that Gwen couldn't make out before swinging himself up and onto her back. After a minute of silence, during which Gwen could feel her heartbeat getting louder with impatience, Ianto returned and joined Jack on Myfanwy's back.

"Cummon, cummon…" Gwen muttered quietly in impatience. "Hurry up already…"

The pterodactyl took off out of the hub, with the two men still clinging to its back.

Once Gwen was sure that they had left, she slipped out of the shadows and ran quickly down into the archives. Clutching her leather jacket round herself tightly, she opened the last files and took out a see through packet labelled '48 hour retcon'.

Inside, hundreds of little white tablets lay in individual packets with strict warnings of dosages on each one. She took out another packet from the same file, and another and another, until about 20 of these lay at her feet.

She took out a paper carrier from her pocket and slipped the bags back into it. Her hands fumbled and she was aware of how shaky her hands had become.

She didn't want to do this…she didn't want to see it happen, but she had no choice. They'd be alright- it was just a one-off and it would never happen again. She would make sure of that.

Standing up again, she slipped the paper bag into her jacket pocket and hurried out of the hub. Crossing the courtyard, she broke into a run and sprinted across the track towards the water pipes. Come tomorrow, everyone will have forgotten. It will have been like no-one had ever known.

* * *

**i'll get the next one up as soon as possible- and i hope you're all as angry at gwen as i am! silly, silly Gwen! xxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oooh dear it's been even longer! do not give in- i have not left! i've been busy with college and stuff but now i'm ill with the flu and i'm taking advantage of my sickness! hopefully this chapter is long enough and actiony enough to compensate and i've even added some more Janto fluff you lucky people! I can't find my way round this new fanfiction, it's difficult but i'm learning. i hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review! xxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Gwen, where are you?"

"Jack?"

"Gwen Cooper, nice of you to finally acknowledge our existence. Where are you?"

"I'm just coming back."

"Back from where?"

Jack was starting to get angry. This was ridiculous!

"There was something I had to do. But don't worry it's done now…"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I'll be right there."

Jack sighed and switched off his comm. "Well, Gwen's coming back now," he grumbled as he turned back to Owen, Tosh and Ianto.

"Where'd she go?" asked Owen frowning.

"Don't bloody ask me…"

"Where do we go next Jack?" Tosh put her hands on her hips. "We can't exactly stay in Cardiff. Or England for that matter…"

Jack grinned. "Romania."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Why Romania?"

Jack winked at him. "Because that's where I met a particularly gorgeous marine officer who I wouldn't mind seeing again if you get my drift."

Ianto pouted angrily.

"Seriously though," Jack continued, placing a subtle hand on the small of Ianto's back, "we're going to Romania. If Gwen's not back in ten minutes we're leaving without her. Fall out!"

* * *

When Gwen did walk in eight minutes later, Jack looked ready to throw a weevil at her.

"Gwen Cooper, do not think that just because you are second-in-command around here you can go running around without my permission. What if someone had seen you?! Everything would be ruined! Because of you!"

Gwen frowned. "But they didn't see me…"

Jack placed his hands on the back of his head to stop himself from punching her in the mouth. "Consider yourself warned," he muttered angrily pointing a finger at her chest. ""Next time I'll ban you from field operations for a month!"

He turned swiftly on his heels and marched out to the garden. Gwen turned round indignantly, and looked like she was ready to start bitching to the rest of the team; Owen shook his head at her and walked away, Tosh frowned and turned back to her laptop and Ianto glared and shoved her slightly as he followed Jack away.

"Jack?" Ianto walked out to the patio where Jack was standing. "What do you reckon Gwen was doing?"

Jack sighed. "I have no idea. But I tell you something, that girl sometimes makes me regret hiring her at all…why does she never listen?"

"Because she thinks she's right," Ianto answered softly, walking over to Jack and wrapping his arms round him. "And you and I both know what Gwen's like when she's determined to be right."

Jack nuzzled into Iantos shoulder. "I'm only doing this for you Yan," he murmured. "I don't think I'd be able to leave Torchwood if it wasn't for you. You make this worth it."

Ianto smiled softly and leaned back to survey his captain. "I love you too," he whispered kissing him softly and running his hands down his arms. "I promise I will love you, no matter what you decide."

* * *

Ianto dug his hands deeper into his jacket pocket and walked swiftly down the side alley. They had decided to prolong their trip to Romania to see how the world took their deaths (as Jack put it). One of them had needed to go out for food, and he had volunteered. Still, he had hoped that grocery shopping would not involve having to wear what he feared most. A hoody. Worse than that; one of those hoodies where you pull the tassel to make the hood cover most of your face. Ianto sped up his walking and almost ran into the convenience store.

Grabbing a basket from the corner, he walked down the aisle examining meats and vegetables and cans of fruit. From the aisle beside him he could hear a disturbance between two customers.

"You just shoved me!"

"I'm sorry, my basket must have swung out of control. Are you alright dear?"

"No I am not alright! You stupid old bitch what were you doing?!"

"I'm really sorry. Please don't speak to me like that though, I don't want to cause a fuss…"

Ianto swore under his breath. It sounded like another young teenager was overreacting again. He was about to head for the next aisle down when a crash alerted him back to the disturbance.

"Are you alright?!" he yelled, sprinting round to the aisle. What he saw made him reel back in disgust.

The old woman who had previously been defending herself lay in a pile of her own blood, her eyes wide and unseeing. The girl stood over her, an opened kitchen knife in her hand…and she was laughing.

"What have you done?!" Ianto yelled in shock alerting the youth to his presence.

She span round on him. "Were you spying on me?!" she screamed angrily.

Ianto held up his hands in defence. "No, I literally just came round the corner!"

"You liar!" the girl screamed, holding up the blood stained knife.

Ianto reached to his holster instinctively and with a silent groan remembered that he'd left it back at the hub. Shit.

"Calm down." Ianto tried to reason with the girl, like Jack had taught him to. "This is just a misunderstanding."

"No, it fucking isn't!"

Ianto looked around wildly for help and realised with despair that the entire shop had emptied five minutes ago. He was completely alone.

He darted to the left and sprinted down the frozen foods aisle. Taking a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer he desperately hurled it at the pursuing youth. She dodged it and it only made her angrier as she started hurling profanities at him.

Ianto ran out of the shop and onto the street, no longer caring if he was recognised.

"Fuck…" he whispered as he glanced around. He was in a bigger mess than he had originally hoped. They all were.

* * *

Jack sat on the settee and lazily switched through the channels. The others were clutching mugs of coffee and sitting around him as it had been an incredibly slow evening. Too slow for Jack's liking. He glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. They had sent Ianto out for groceries half an hour ago and the shop was only round the corner.

"I wonder where Yan's got to," he voiced his feelings to the rest of the team.

"No idea," Owen mumbled staring at the screen as it flickered through channels. One of them caught his eye and made him sit up in horror.

"Jack, go back!"

"What?"

"Go back two channels to the news!"

Jack obliged and the team leant forward to watch.

"Reports have been coming in of shocking reports of violent acts of aggression and violence all over parts of Wales, especially Cardiff. Witnesses say that friends and relatives have become infected with a violent rage that makes them have uncontrollable urges to kill and harm. Scientists believe that the "virus" is spread through saliva and blood and warn you to keep your distance. Death count is officially at 350, with the latest death reported at the 20hour convenience store in Cardiff, and more are missing. You are advised to stay indoors and lock all doors and windows. If a friend or relative becomes infected, get as far away as possible from him or her. Updates will continue throughout the evening."

Jack leapt up from his seat and grabbed his coat from the dining chair where he had previously hung it. The team stared at him.

"Jack, where are you going?" Tosh asked frowning.

"To find Ianto," Jack muttered. "He was out there!"

"Jack we should stay together…"

"Well then you can come with me! or you can stay here and protect each other! Either way, I have to find Ianto!"

* * *

**aww no, Ianto's in trouble. again! why is it always him? anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter- i'll try to get another one up as soon as possible and i wish you all a happy 5th november, children in need day and whatever else. please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heh heh... well....erm...I guess seeing as all of you are staring wildly at me and holding meat cleavers and machine guns you're not too happy am I right? I AM SO SORRY! I had writers' block, then mocks, then my birthday and I guess...well nothing got written. I decided to put this up early although it's not quite as long as i wanted it to be, so that you might forgive me. pwease? enjoy and continue to review- i promise to try harder next time. x**

* * *

Ianto backed up against the wall behind him. Blood spilled out onto the pavement as yet another body was tossed to the floor. He felt like screaming, but his throat had closed up and it wasn't like there was anyone to help him anyway. He'd been spotted. Two girls- probably around sixteen or seventeen- were approaching him, their arms shaking in anger and blood trickling down their legs.

"Please don't fucking hurt me!" Ianto screamed desperately, finding his voice. Panic was surrounding him, he knew this must be the end. If he got a even a tiny bit of their blood or saliva on him…it was over.

He cowered further and further against the wall, sliding to the floor and wrapping his legs around himself for protection. This was it. He was going to die. He hoped he'd be remembered as a hero at torchwood; but he doubted it. Hiding a cyberman in the basement and shagging your boss didn't exactly scream valour.

The girls were so close now that Ianto could hear their shallow breathing.

"Stop looking at us so funny!" the closest one screamed at Ianto. "We funny to you or something?!"

"No, I…"

"Do you find us amusing, or odd looking?"

"No I never said…"

"You fucking liar!" screamed the other girl jumping at Ianto furiously.

Ianto raised his arms to cover his face and cried out desperately;

"JACK!"

* * *

The SUV lurched round the corner so violently that it almost sent Owen flying out the window.

"Jack, will you fucking slow down or you're going to kill us all!" Gwen snarled angrily.

"I don't take orders from you Gwen-I'm-all-heart-Cooper!" Jack snapped back with equal aggression. "It's your carelessness that put us in this situation!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"If you hadn't wandered off to god knows where we'd be Romania by now and Ianto would be snuggling up to me on the sofa with a cup of his gorgeous coffee!"

"Oh yea, Mr Captain Cheesy, blame it on everyone else cos he's too ashamed to admit that it was his mistake that lost Ianto, not mine!"

"Would you SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Jack almost crashed the SUV from the shock of being yelled at (and sworn at) by Tosh.

"Jesus Tosh…" Owen grinned and Jack swerved round yet another corner. "You got guts girl…"

Tosh raised an eyebrow at him but smiled.

"HERE!" Jack squealed the brakes and the SUV lurched to a stop. Gwen, Owen and Tosh were all flung forwards in their seats but Jack had already opened his door and was running towards the small shop faster than he had ever done before.

He ran inside, heart pounding. The shop was a mess; food packets littered the floor around him and there was no-one in sight.

"Well…" Jack noted with a gulp upon spying the pool of red at his feet. "No-one alive."

He ran back outside onto the street and clasped his head in frustration.

"Maybe we'd better ask?" Tosh suggested calmly. "Excuse me…!"

"Tosh…NO!"

Owen flung himself at her to stop her approaching the nearest bystander. Luckily, he paid no attention and continued forward, red eyes glinting.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Owen yelled desperately shaking Tosh. "Don't you remember who these people are now?!"

"I'm sorry…" Tosh muttered, staring at her shoes.

Owen sighed and hugged her to him gently, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. "It's okay."

Jack meanwhile was still holding his head like he thought it might fall off.

"Jack, I'm sure it's okay," Gwen mumbled placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure _he's _okay. You know Ianto- he'll survive."

Jack shook his head and pinched the top of his nose to stop from screaming. He felt tears well up in his eyes and it had been years since he had cried.

He took off at a slow jog down the now empty street. The jog soon broke into a sprint as Jack felt the tears spring from his eyes and pour down his cheeks.

"IANTO!" he screamed. "YAN!!!!!!"

* * *

**:( I made Jack cry....bad maria! review please please please! xxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm ill so I got the next chapter up super-fast. and you know what? it's mega long because once I started writing I couldn't stop. So, I hope you enjoy, this chapter made me cry a little while I was writing it- and I apologise if it does that to you while you're reading this. However, it is a sad chapter- quite long and action packed, and i hope to read some of your lovely reviews of it. xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Ianto screwed his eyes shut so he wouldn't see his death. The pain didn't come- instead brilliant light flared up in front of him.

_Was this dying? It wasn't so bad…_

"Ianto!"

_I'll be in heaven soon…it will be over._

"Ianto! Get up you idiot!"

_Strange…the angel's voices sounded familiar._

"IANTO!"

Ianto opened his eyes. He wasn't dead- he was still on the pavement, crouched in the same position he had been a second before his "death".

The two girls who had attacked him lay spread eagled on the floor- a silver Volvo parked half-over them. Ianto grimaced in disgust.

"Oi, Jones you alive?"

Ianto looked up. His saviour- or saviours as Ianto now realised- were bending over him, looking concerned. He grinned sheepishly.

"Hey fellas, you alright?"

Yestin extended a hand to pull him up. "We should be asking you that," he laughed. "What were you doing? Can you not fight your own battles anymore?"

"Lost my gun…"

Andy laughed. "You're useless Ianto- you know that?"

"Cheers," Ianto brushed his suit down. "Where's Rhys?"

Yestin and Andy exchanged nervous glances. "Back at his mothers'," Andy muttered. "He's in a lousy temper- he tried attacking Yestin for no reason whatsoever. I had to physically restrain him using police weapons."

"Seems to be a lot of that around at the moment," Ianto replied glancing round at the, now empty, street.

"We're not taking any chances," Yestin laughed gesturing a bottle of water at Ianto. "Not even drinking tap water in case it's contaminated."

"Smart idea,"

"I think you should call Jack by the way," Andy said hurriedly, clasping Ianto's shoulder. "He's pretty worried about you mate. Got the whole team out in the SUV to search for you…"

"Oh God," Ianto groaned rubbing his head. He took out his mobile and dialled Jack's number- speed-dial one. It rang once and went straight to voice mail.

"That's strange," Ianto muttered hanging up. "His phone's off."

Yestin shrugged. "So, we'll go wait at Mrs Williams' house then. No biggie."

Andy chuckled and threw Ianto a gun. "It will be if Jack finds out we've got him…"

"Yea well," Ianto replied, opening the door to the Volvo and climbing in. "Jack needs to realise I'm not completely incapable."

"Well said, my man- well said," Yestin agreed as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the ignition.

* * *

Jack swore loudly as his phone beeped loudly saying it had low battery, and switched it off.

"What if Ianto calls now?"

"Jack, sweetheart I'm sure Ianto is fine," Gwen soothed grabbing his hand. "Right now, we need to find out what is going on."

Jack nodded and let her steer him back towards the SUV; Owen and Tosh following cautiously as if Jack might suddenly snap and attack them.

Owen insisted that he drove back, to which Jack graciously accepted. On the drive home he remained silent, staring out of the passenger window as though there might be some small hope of spotting his Welshman among the 'infected' in Cardiff.

* * *

"Mrs Williams?!" Andy called again, knocking sharply on the door. "Rhys? You there mate?!"

He turned back to the other two and shrugged. "Maybe they've gone out?"

"What- in this situation?" Yestin raised an eyebrow. "Move!"

Andy hurriedly obliged as Yestin slammed his body into the door.

"Yestin, what are you doing?!" Ianto demanded, reaching out a hand to stop him. "You can't just knock down her door!"

"Can and will!" Yestin replied hurriedly. "Now move!"

Ianto gulped and stepped behind Andy as Yestin slammed into the door again.

"Give me a hand please?"

Andy shrugged and knocked into the door as well. Soon, it broke open and they were able to climb inside.

"Mrs Williams?"

"Rhys?!"

The living room door swung open and Mrs Williams marched out holding a glass of water.

"Mrs Williams, have you been drinking _tap water?!"_ demanded Andy angrily, snatching the glass away from her.

"YOU BROKE MY DOOR!" Mrs Williams shrieked furiously. "What the hell gave you that right?!"

Ianto tried to explain. "You weren't answering and we thought something might have happened to you…"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed the woman, launching herself at Ianto furiously.

Andy and Yestin seized Mrs Williams by the arms and restrained her from biting Ianto's neck.

"What the hell?!" Ianto muttered, straightening up and glaring at Mrs Williams.

"What the fuck are you doing to my mother?!" Rhys yelled, joining them in the hall. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

He punched Andy in the jaw, who stumbled back a few paces, looking dazed.

"Rhys, that was bang out of order mate," Yestin snapped, still struggling with his mother.

"I'll show you bang out of fucking order," Rhys muttered, marching into the kitchen and snatching a kitchen knife off the side. "Coming into my house, threatening my mother- I'll fucking kill the lot of ya!"

Ianto, Andy and Yestin reached for their guns at the same time and pointed them directly at Rhys' and his mothers' heads.

"I'm sorry Rhys," muttered Ianto. "But there is no way we are leaving you like this mate."

Rhys stared at the gun furiously, spittle flying out of his mouth as he snarled at the three men. The knife dropped to the floor. Even in his present state, he knew when he was beaten.

"Now, into the living room," Andy spat regaining his police composure.

They walked slowly into the room, guns still pointed at their heads.

"Let's tie them up, so they won't try and attack us again," Yestin muttered fetching some rope from the cupboard and tying Mrs Williams to a chair.

"Good plan," Ianto answered shortly, catching the loop of rope Yestin chucked at him and tying it round Rhys' wrists.

"Why are you fucking taking orders from him?!" Andy demanded angrily, turning to face Ianto.

"What?"

Ianto and Yestin stared at him. Andy screwed his eyes shut and angrily punched the wall- making them step back in horror.

"Andy?"

"Fuck it…" Andy muttered staring at the floor. "I'm sorry…"

"What's up mate?" Yestin tried to approach him but Ianto shoved his hand out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't go near him…" he warned.

"What are you talking about?" Yestin grew annoyed.

"Nah…he's right. I've got this boiling anger inside me…like I want to hurt anyone who goes near me. Don't fucking touch me!"

Ianto nodded sadly. "You got some of Rhys' spit in your eye didn't you?"

"I felt it straight away," Andy mumbled. "Wiped it on my jacket, thought I'd got it but…Damnit!" he bent over and clutched his stomach.

Yestin glanced at Ianto with a desperate expression. "Isn't there anything we can do for him?"

Ianto shook his head. "We don't even know what's causing this yet. I'm sorry, we're gonna have to tie you up Andy."

"Fuck you!" Andy stood up and suddenly launched himself at Ianto, trying to bite his arm which he held up to defend himself by.

"NO!" Yestin threw himself in front of Ianto and pushed him back. The two fell into the alcohol cabinet, showering glass everywhere.

"Yestin!"

Ianto ran over and grabbed onto Yestin's arms. "Yestin mate talk to me,"

He froze as he noticed a bite on Yestin's arm. Blood trickled slowly out of the wound. "Fuck…" he muttered as he felt tears spring to his eyes.

Ianto picked up Yestin's unconscious form and shoved him on the sofa next to Rhys.

"Don't fucking put him next to me!" Rhys protested, but Ianto ignore him, coolly shoving a sock into his mouth. Gathering the remainder of the rope he somehow managed to tie both Yestin and Andy to the chair.

He stood in the middle of the room, observing the chaos that lay before him. Shattered glass and spilt alcohol showered across the room, his three companions bound and gagged to the chairs. Tears spilled out of his eyes and the gun which he had previously been holding up in case, dropped to his side as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Ianto?" Ianto could hear Gwen suddenly in the hall. "You here? Why was the door broken…?"

She stopped as she entered the room and witnessed her husband and mother in law tied to the chairs…then Andy and Yestin and the alcohol cabinet…and then Ianto.

"Ianto…" she muttered angrily. "What the hell have you done?!" she approached Rhys and held out her hand to him.

"Don't touch him…" Ianto snapped. "He's infected…they all are…" he stopped as he broke down into sobs of anguish and began rocking himself slowly his arms wrapped protectively around himself.

"Oh god…" Gwen mumbled, backing away from Rhys and rushing to Ianto.

She gathered him in her arms and held him close, whispering comforting words to him.

Ianto could soon hear the others in the hall. Tosh, Owen and…Jack.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The three entered the living room and stared round in horror. Then Jack spotted Ianto curled up on the floor with Gwen.

"Oh God, Yan…" he whispered softly running to him and gently pushing Gwen aside as he gathered the sobbing Welshman into his arms.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's middle and held on so tightly, sobbing into his chest.

* * *

**:( I am sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**erm....sorry again. no excuses this time except for writers block. I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this chapter.... x please review still!**

* * *

Owen ran a cotton swab gently over Rhys' lips and, stepping back, pulled off his gloves and goggles.

"Tosh can you test these?" Owen instructed, handing over the bag containing the three swabs.

"Sure…"

"So, what's our next step?" Gwen asked, eyeing Rhys' still form cautiously. "We can't exactly go outside when things are like this."

"Well, we'll test the swabs and see what's the cause of this 'virus'," Jack explained his arm around Ianto's waist (he had not let go of him since he had returned) "and then we'll try and figure out how to stop it."

"And if we can't?" Tosh asked, looking up from her computer.

"Haven't thought that far yet- don't want to."

Jack shoved his empty mug down on the dining table and rubbed a hand through his hair in annoyance. "I need some fresh air" he muttered, releasing Ianto and striding out the door.

"Jack…" Gwen began; about to follow him but Ianto stopped her.

"Let me? Look after Rhys."

She nodded and smiled at him, turning back to her fiancé and sitting on the arm of his chair nervously.

Ianto followed Jack into the porch outside the house. The Captain had stopped and was looking out at nothing in particular.

"Cummon Cap'n this doesn't suit you…" Ianto whispered wrapping his arms around Jack's waist from behind and kissing his neck.

Jack smiled softly and gripped Ianto's hands in his own. "I don't know how to help them Yan…" he muttered. "And everyone expects me to have the answer. I don't…I've never seen anything like this before. It scares the shit out of me!"

"Jack, I trust you 100%. I don't care if I end up as a crazed madman- as long as you're working on it."

"Yes, well I care!" Jack snapped angrily. "I have never been more scared than the moment I thought I'd lost you back there. I've lost too many people I love. I can't lose you too."

Ianto span Jack round softly and put his arms round his neck. "You will never lose me Jack; ever."

Jack pulled a face. "Captain Cheesecake?"

Ianto grinned. "Absolutely." He kissed Jack's nose gently and ran his hand down Jack's face, tracing his jawbone with his fingertips.

Jack shivered and pulled Ianto into a fierce kiss, feeling Ianto's tongue run across his top teeth. His hands slipped to Ianto's waist, and then underneath his shirt.

Ianto smiled into the kiss and pulled away softly, placing a finger on Jack's lips.

"Not here Jack."

Jack pouted. "Meanie…"

Ianto winked and kissed Jack again softly.

"Jack!"

Jack pulled back from the kiss at the shout, and grabbing Ianto's hand, pulled him back into the house towards the front room.

"What is it?"

Tosh stood up and marched up to Jack, shoving the cotton swabs in his face. "All three of their saliva contains a high percentage of B67!"

Owen swore loudly. "Retcon," he muttered. "But how did that get into their blood streams?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" demanded Tosh angrily. "Did you retcon them Jack?!"

Jack scowled. "Of course I didn't Toshiko. You know the rules about that kind of amnesia pill. How much?"

"In all three cases, there was over 15oz of it in their system."

Now it was Jack's turn to swear. "8oz is enough to wipe the memory of a fully grown adult," he muttered. "Yvonne Hartman taught me that much…imagine what 15oz could do."

"I don't think we have to imagine," said Ianto.

"The question is- how the hell did it get into them?" Jack demanded, one hand still clutching Ianto's.

Ianto glanced at Gwen. She had gone extremely white and was shaking. When she saw his concerned glance, she smiled and shook her head in reassurance. Something clicked inside Ianto's mind. Her sudden disappearance- her odd behaviour.

"Jack," he announced suddenly. "It was me. I infected them."

Jack let go of Ianto's hand.

* * *

:( sorry Yan 3


	10. Chapter 10

**I've had exams which is why i haven't uploaded for a while. this chapter is...odd. i'm not really sure how it turned out to be honest- feedback would be good :)**

* * *

"You what?!"

Owen glared at Ianto. "Ianto- have you got any idea….any idea at all about the amount of damage you have caused?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

Ianto bit his lip and shrugged. "I wanted…..I wanted them to forget about Torchwood; all of them. I thought ret conning them would be the best idea!"

Tosh put her hand up to her head. "How could you be so stupid Ianto?!" she demanded angrily. "Look what you've done to Cardiff….." she rung her hands in frustration. "It's not like you!"

"No it's not…" Jack, who had stayed in a shocked silence before, now put in.

"I'm sorry Jack…" Ianto began apologetically.

"No. I mean it's not like you at all…" Jack interrupted. "It wasn't you. It can't have been! I know you Ianto Jones- a lot better than anyone else here and I tell you something; you did not do this. You know B67 better than anyone- including me! You know how it works, what the side effects are and especially how much dosage people should be given at a time… this wasn't a mistake that you could have made." Jack folded his arms defiantly. "Who really did it?"

Ianto looked shell shocked. Gwen stepped forwards.

"I did it Jack. It was me…" she explained quietly. "Ianto was only trying to protect me because he's so wonderful," she smiled at him softly.

Ianto grimaced. "I did it for the team Gwen…they can't afford to lose someone like you. I still don't understand why you did it though."

"I thought...I thought it would make them forget- I drugged the water supply so everyone would forget about Torchwood," Gwen muttered staring at her feet. "I wanted things to go back to how they used to be. I didn't want to leave!"

"Get out…" Jack snapped angrily, turning on Gwen.

"What?"

"Jack, you can't just throw her out!"

"I said get out Gwen Cooper," Jack spat angrily. "Your services at Torchwood are no longer required. You're done here!"

Gwen shot a desperate glance in her team's direction. Owen and Tosh looked as angry as Jack- Owen looked like he might hurl something at her. Ianto, on the other hand, stepped forwards and turned to Jack.

"Okay Jack- I understand you're angry; we all are. But chucking someone out of Torchwood now is not going to help," Ianto spoke calmly, his voice low and soothing. "Where is she going to go anyway- have you seen out there? You'd be condemning her to death!"

"It's no less than she deserves…" Jack growled furiously. "I make the rules Ianto Jones; she condemned Cardiff- innocent people have died because of her!"

"Oh, and you've never condemned anyone to death?!" Ianto shouted angrily, the image of Lisa flashing into his mind. "For Christ's sake Harkness, once in your life show some fucking mercy! We do not control death Jack and as much as you'd love to you don't get to decide who lives and who dies!"

"I can't have people in my team who I can't rely on 100%! That includes her- she went against my orders and we're in this mess because of her!" Jack yelled back. "Surely you understand that Ianto?"

"Oh I understand that Jack…" whispered Ianto. "I understand that completely. I just don't understand why the man I love is chucking his friend out on the street to die…"

"Jack, this is my house!" Gwen angrily put in. "You can't chuck me out of my own house!"

"I don't think property ownership is going to help you right now Cooper," glared Owen. "We've got more guns than you!"

Ianto flinched at Owen's words. "This is not Torchwood…" he said slowly. "This is not how we work." He turned back to Jack desperately. "Look at yourself Jack- look what you have become! Hiding behind your weapons… condemning innocent people!"

"Innocent?!" Tosh laughed. "I think not…she caused this Ianto…we're doing what's best for the city!"

"What's best for the city is if we all stick together!"

"I said she leaves now or I swear to God, I will shoot her!" Jack yelled, raising his gun.

Gwen stepped back, frightened. Ianto exchanged a quick glance with her and stepped forwards, taking his gun from the table.

"Fine," he muttered. "Then I go too!"

Jack's gun fell limply to his side at once.

"What?" he asked horrified.

"If that's how it's going to be then I'm going to leave too…" Ianto said determined. "If you can't rely on her, then I don't think you can rely on me either. This isn't the Torchwood I'm used to and Gwen can't go out there alone."

"Fine," Jack snapped, arms folded across his chest. "If that's the way it's got to be…"

Tosh stepped forwards. "This is ridiculous- Ianto you can't just leave."

Ianto took Gwen's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Bye Tosh. Bye Owen," he muttered as he opened the door. He turned back to flash a smile at Jack. "bye Jack…"

He pulled the door shut behind them. Gwen smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Ianto," she whispered a tear rolling down her cheek.

Ianto shrugged. "Now we just have to work out how to survive out here…" he muttered staring at the empty street. "Oh God…"

* * *

**New chapter up soon- please review! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait- i keep letting you guys down don't I? well...I had a bit of writers' block with this one, but then i had this dream and....well, read on!**

* * *

Owen stared at Jack for a long time after the door had slammed shut, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"What now Jack?" he whispered hoarsely.

Jack crossed his arms across his chest and glared directly at Owen. "We do our job," he commanded, his voice breaking only slightly. "Tosh, I want you to…" he paused and stared at his feet for a moment. "I really don't know what I want you to do…"

Tosh stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "Do you want us to go after Gwen and Ianto?"

"Yes please do," Jack instructed, unfolding his arms and smiling slightly. After a moments thought, he grabbed a gun from the table. "On second thoughts I'm coming too!"

Outside, the street seemed deserted. Cars were parked across the road, doors hanging open and here and there would be a body or a pool of blood. Jack averted his eyes as the team negotiated their way in the direction of the city centre.

"This is disgusting!" Owen complained as he examined his bloody shoes. "These were expensive as well!"

"Try and show some compassion Owen," Tosh warned as she crossed the road from them to look down another side street. "They're not here Jack. They could be anywhere in Cardiff for all we know!"

"Where is everyone?" Owen scowled as he peered down the street. "Last time I looked, there were crazy people everywhere. But…the place is deserted!"

"Well, it's getting dark maybe that has something to do with it," Jack suggested, his gun hanging nervously at his side.

"Monsters with a curfew- that one's original!"

"Owen…" Tosh warned. "This is ridiculous. They weren't even gone that long- where could they be?!"

"I'll call Ianto," Jack decided taking out his mobile.

* * *

The phone on the ground buzzed as it flashed that someone was calling it. Gwen raised her head a fracture and stared at it for a moment before extending and arm. Her head was killing her and fact that her body was numb with cold reminded her that she was lying in a puddle. She pressed answer and pulled the phone towards her ear, wincing at the pain.

"Jack?"

"Gwen? Are you alright? Where's Ianto?!" Jack's voice sounded worried.

"Jack…he's gone Jack," Gwen coughed, and clutched her chest.

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"There…there was this silver car…" Gwen gasped, trying to remember. "they…they took him Jack."

"Where are you Gwen?"

Gwen glanced around for a street sign. "West cliff Avenue."

"Alright Gwen, we're coming to find you. Everything's gonna be alright, okay?"

"I'm sorry Jack…"

"Just hold on Gwen, we're coming!"

* * *

Jack hung up the phone. His face had turned a deathly white and his hands were shaking.

"What's going on Jack?" Owen asked, stepping forward.

"Gwen's been hurt. Ianto's been taken."

"Taken?" Tosh asked. "Taken where?"

"I have no idea," Jack whispered hoarsely. "But you can be damn well sure that I'm going to find out. We need to get to West cliff avenue."

Jack glanced around and spotted a blue car parked at the side of the road. Its' door was hanging open and the body of a man was sprawled across the drivers' seat.

"Sorry mate," Jack grimaced, running over and pulling the body out the car. "But I'd say we need it more than you do at the moment! Tosh, Owen!" the other two ran over and climbed in the back.

"I'll have it back by eleven!" Jack tried to joke, causing Owen to chuckle and Tosh to scowl at him.

Inside…Jack didn't feel like laughing. He was screaming.

**

* * *

**

**eeek! sorry Yan! please review x**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know...it's been so long I wouldn't be surprised if you never forgave me. But i've been so busy and had so much college work and shizz, then I went through a nasty case of writer's block. I hope this chapter forefills your needs and i will have the next one up as soon as possible. x**

* * *

"Gwen! GWEN!" Jack yelled, running up to her body on the soaking floor and cradling her head in his hands. "Gwen- Talk to me Gwen!"  
Gwen's eyelids fluttered open slowly and she groaned in agony. "Aaagh, Jack my head!" She yelled, clutching at it wildly.

"Owen- could you hurry up with that med kit?!" Jack said anxiously, glancing up from Gwen to hurry along the Doctor. "Gwen what happened?"

Gwen groaned again and bit her lip from the pain. "We were set upon by retcon victims as we headed into town. Ianto started shooting at them, b-but we thought we were dead for sure…" she mumbled slowly. "The-then a silver car came hurling round the corner. Two women got out of the car and shot at the-the people." She rubbed her eyes and continued. "They approached us and one of them started hitting me. Ianto…he ran up and managed to drag the woman off me, but they overpowered him, knocked him out and dragged him into the car. When I tried to stop them one of them hit me and I blacked out. When I came to, the women and Ianto had disappeared." Gwen sniffed and looked up at Jack with teary eyes. "Jack…one of the women was Saeth."

Owen groaned loudly and smacked himself in the forehead. "Why does Ianto have such a fetish for weirdos?" he demanded loudly. "Can't he settle down with someone normal for once in his life?" Jack shot him a look. "Well, you're not exactly 'King of normal' are you Jack?"

Jack bit his lip anxiously.

"What now Jack?" Tosh asked, glancing down at her boss.

Jack sighed. "We find Ianto; as quickly as possible."

"Bloody Torchwood," groaned Gwen from the ground.

Ianto groaned and clutched at his head as he came to. He felt the ground shake beneath him and realised with horror that he was lying on the floor of a car.

"Comfortable?"

Ianto looked up. A woman was peering round at him from the passenger seat, her long blonde hair covering most of her face. Her companion had her back to Ianto, as she was driving, but laughed at her remark.

Ianto grimaced. "It's a bit cramped and the service here leaves a lot to be desired to be honest."

The woman grinned.

"Almost there," she replied with a not-so reassuring smile. "Sorry about knocking you out by the way. Nothing personal- well…from my part at least."

Ianto sat up as best as he could and tried to look out the window, but failed as he realised he was tied to the bottom of the car.

"Who are you?" he demanded angrily. "What do you want with me?"

"Both my colleague and I are looking for revenge," the woman answered immediately. "We started by exposing Torchwood…but seeing as that failed to crush the individuals we were hoping it would we are going for a more direct approach."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Ianto Jones…" the woman smiled. "I'm looking for revenge on your friend Mr Harkness. My friend here simply wants revenge on you."

"But I don't even know you!" Ianto protested angrily. "What the hell have I ever done to you!"

"Oh, it's not what you've done to me..." the woman sneered. "It's what you and your captain friend did to my husband…and what you did to Saeth."

The woman in the driver's seat turned round to glare at Ianto, and horror flashed in Ianto's eyes as he recognised the face of his ex-fiancé.

* * *

**Please review x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next installment. Sorry it's been a while. x**

**- Thanks to people who've already reviewed, especially Storms-are-my-nature who pointed out a spelling mistake!**

* * *

"Hello Ianto dear," Saeth smiled at Ianto briefly before turning back to stare at the road ahead of her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ianto gasped, "This isn't you Saeth…"

"You could say I haven't been myself for a long, long time," Saeth replied frostily her smile disappearing. "You could say I haven't been myself since you left me…"

Ianto struggled into a sitting position at the back of the car. "I saw you on tv," he scowled. "Was that your plan, to turn Cardiff into a hell hole?"

"Oh believe me, I had no idea that one of your colleagues would be as stupid as to turn the whole of the city into walking zombies," Saeth continued still staring at the road in front of them. "But I'd say it's worked to our advantage. Now your friends will find it even harder to come and find you."

"What do you want from us?"

"Just a little bit of revenge," Saeth smiled toothily. "And we've heard that you are keeping a glove that brings people back to life. My friend here would find that very useful…"

Ianto raised an eyebrow and turned to face the other woman. "Do we know you?"

"Not me," the woman replied. "But I believe you met my husband and daughter a while ago- you murdered them."

"Oh God," Ianto's heart stopped. "You're Jack's aunt?"

"Unfortunately it would seem that we have that connection," the woman continued. "But believe me, there is no-one in the world I would rather see suffer than Jack…which is partly why we have you."

Ianto felt a shiver run through him. If she wanted revenge that meant it was very unlikely he would make it back to Jack in one piece.

"Nice to have you with us Ianto," the woman continued with a sneer. "My name's Dakota."

* * *

The car sped down the long road, as Jack pressed his foot further down on the accelerator.

"Jack could you please be careful?!" Owen grumbled from the back, as he tried desperately to keep Gwen's head still in his lap.

"No time for that," Jack muttered through gritted teeth. The car swerved past a woman crossing the road.

"Jack!" Tosh yelled angrily. "You almost hit her!"

"She's dead!"

"What?!"

"Did you not see the massive bite mark in her neck?! Believe me…once the effect of the overdose of retcon wears off that woman is a goner."

"Lovely," Gwen muttered and let off a small squeak of pain as the car sped over another bump.

"Jack, we're no good to Ianto if we don't make it to him in one piece you know!" Tosh growled, clutching her seat.

"We don't even know where we're driving!" Owen complained. "Can we slow down and think about this for a moment?"

"If Saeth is capable of unleashing this on a city," Jack mumbled gesturing outside the window to a woman being eaten by two boys outside a shop, "then she's certainly capable of harming Yan. And I promised both him and myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Jack…he's not a child. He's capable of looking after himself!" Gwen reasoned. "And we will find him…just a bit more carefully!"

Jack's mobile buzzed, stopping him from arguing the matter further.

"Hello this is Jack Harkness speaking," he answered it, ignoring Owen's questionable look.

"Jack!"

"Ianto?" Gwen, Tosh and Owen stared at Jack. "Are you alright, talk to me!"

The voice at the other end changed. "Hello Jack…"

"Oh god…" Jack's heart stopped, recognising the voice immediately. "Dakota. What do you want with Ianto?"

"Oh don't worry…he's fine with us," Dakota continued into the phone. "Quite an adorable little boy you have here. Wouldn't want anything to happen to him would you?"

A cry of pain erupted in the background on the other side of the phone and Jack winced in pain as well as he recognised it to have been Ianto.

"Please…what do you want?" Jack asked, a pained expression on his face. "Just don't hurt Yan…"

"You'll find out soon enough," Dakota muttered, hanging up.

Jack turned to Tosh. "Get a trace on that phone call," he whispered angrily. "immediately."

* * *

**Poor Yan :( Please review x**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have not given up! I swear I have not given up! I had a massive writer's block for aaaages, college work pretty much caught up with me and I just haven't got round to it...Please say I am forgiven? Well, I hope this chapter makes up for my long absense.**

* * *

Ianto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell.

"Arrrgh…" he groaned sitting up and leaning against the stone wall behind him for support.

After a quick check of himself and the damage taken (slight concussion and a badly sprained ankle- that was going to be a problem) Ianto glanced around at his surroundings. There wasn't much…

It was basically a square room, with stone bricks running across the ceiling, and a tiny window allowing only a sliver of light in. a bolted door faced where Ianto was currently sitting, which did not look like it could be kicked in easily. The only furniture in the room was a pile of blankets in the corner, which Ianto suspected to be a makeshift bed.

"Don't think much of the accommodation here," He muttered to himself, sliding across the floor and slipping the warmest looking blanket over his legs. "Do you have any board games?!" He called out into the silence.

Ianto shivered. This place reminded him of the stories of Byberry. The hospital for mental disabilities in America that was closed down and boarded up; Ianto had seen it on the TV when Jack was over once- the tales of still hearing screaming, or footsteps down the hallways. Including Jack In the memory made Ianto feel a bit warmer.

He wasn't good with fear. He never had been. Fear was irrational and Ianto had always been a very rational human being. So when he was hit with fear, it hit him hard. He wrapped the blanket tighter round his legs.

"Saeth?!" He called out. "Anybody?!"

"Ianto?!"

Ianto's head snapped up. He wasn't expecting a reply.

"Who's there?"

"It's me!"

"Rhys?!" Ianto almost cried out in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"No idea," came the reply from through the stone walls. "Last thing I remember is launching myself at Yestin in a rage for no reason whatsoever…then I woke up here!"

Ianto would have hugged Rhys if that were possibly through stone walls. "Rhys, this is brilliant mate! If you're okay, then that means that Saeth or this other woman must have a cure for the retcon victims! We can cure Cardiff!" he shouted happily/

"Except for the fact that we're stuck in some sort of prison, with no idea of our location or anything…" came another voice from Ianto's other side.

"Andy?!"

"And Yestin," Andy replied. "He's in here with me. Except he's out cold…"

"This might sound like an odd question…" shouted Rhys from Ianto' left. "But has anybody seen my mam?"

"No mate. Maybe they left her alone?"

"I hope so. Last thing I need is my mam being dragged into this!"

Ianto stood up. "They must have some ulterior motive to all of this," he thought aloud. "Bringing us all here together, to the same place…"

"The dark haired woman kept mentioning something about getting revenge on Jack to me," Andy replied.

"Which means he'd want to hurt the people around him…like you" Rhys chimed in. "But why me, Yestin and Andy?"

"Think about it…" Ianto put in, pacing round his tiny cell. "You have a connection to Jack through Gwen- and we're all Owen's best mates, which would also affect Jack. Basically, we're all people who mean quite a lot to him, and hurting us, would mean hurting Jack."

"Maybe…but maybe this is meant to lure Jack here…" Andy answered slowly.

"Yea, but why?"

"Ianto, look outside…"

Ianto walked over to the small window in the corner of the cell and pulled himself up to peer out of it.

What surrounded them could only be described as a wilderness of trees, plants and old abandoned houses- which seemed to be swarming with the infected, growling angrily at each other; some even carrying chunks of flesh in their mouths.

"Ah shit…" Ianto mumbled. "That's why…"

* * *

Jack was getting nowhere. He would consider himself to be quite a patient man at times. He could handle slow progress- even missed deadlines when he was in a particularly good mood. However, when the lives of your boyfriend and possibly the entirety of Cardiff were at stake and Jack was getting nowhere…well, then he became a little less patient.

Gwen, Owen and Tosh could all tell how much he was missing Ianto. Jack was not prepared to admit it outright, but he had short outbursts which were pretty obviously related to his absence.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY COFFEE?!"

"WHAT AM I MEANT TO DO ABOUT THE DINNER RESERVATIONS I MADE LAST WEEK?!"

"WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS?!"

"OWEN, THAT'S IT! FROM MONDAY, YOU WEAR A SUIT! UNDERSTOOD?!"

Needless to say, it came as a relief when Tosh announced she had managed to track the call- it also came at the right moment. Just before Gwen was sure Jack would shoot Owen when he brought him Starbucks coffee.

"I tracked the call!"

"THANK GOD!"

* * *

**Please review! x**


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Well hello! Long time no see! anyhow, today was my final exam so I'M BACK! thankyou to all of you loverly reviewers who kept patiently waiting this long and i'm sorry I was so long in updating it. a bit of a shock twist to this chapter, but I hope it's sufficient enough, and I will try and update again in a couple of days!

* * *

The SUV sped down the long road, swerving speedily past car after car.

"Left here," Tosh instructed, looking up from her computer.

Jack turned left down a country lane.

"Are we sure we're going the right way?" Gwen asked, peering down at the map in front of her.

"Yes, why?"

"Because we seem to be heading directly for the coastline," Gwen continued. "And I doubt very much that it's mermaids we're looking for here."

"Gwen, would you please just trust us for one minute?" Owen demanded. "This is the way Tosh traced the call, so this is where we are going."

Tosh smiled gratefully at Owen before returning to her computer.

Jack pulled to a halt by Cardiff Bay and jumped out, swirling his coat after him.

"Alright Tosh, where next?" he demanded peering round as the others followed him out of the SUV.

"It says to carry on in the way we were going," Tosh continued. "But that can't be right…"

"We need a boat," Jack concluded quickly looking round.

Gwen stepped forward and grabbed Jack by the shoulders.

"Jack, have you completely lost your mind?" she demanded furiously. "We don't even know if he's out there or if they just chucked the mobile in the ocean. As well as that, we are in the middle of Cardiff, surrounded by what could only be described as the living dead right now Jack! We don't have time to start chasing people into the middle of the ocean!"

"I fucking hate zombies," Owen muttered, leaning on the bonnet of the SUV.

"Gwen, this is not some wild goose chase we are talking about here," Jack replied calmly to her, shaking his head. "This is Ianto we are talking about. Yan-toe! Who is, at this moment, captured by a couple of crazy psychopaths who are currently doing I don't know what to him!"

Gwen was about to interrupt him, but Jack put his hand up to silence her.

"Now, I don't want to hear any 'but Jack's or 'no Jack's, or 'what if Jack's, I want to get the man I love back from the women who took him, and in the process figure out what's happening to Cardiff so we can figure it out. You can sit here and think about the mess we're in if you want, but that is what I will be doing, and that is what I advise the rest of you to do as well."

Owen stood up straight and raised his hand in the air slowly. "I'm in!" he volunteered, hanging his head in mock defeat. "You won me over Harkness."

Tosh glanced at Owen quickly before raising her hand as well. "Me too," she agreed, smiling. "Let's bring Ianto home."

"Bloody Torchwood," Gwen muttered, raising her hand as well.

"Right then," ordered Jack. "Let's go get ourselves a boat! A really big boat!"

"With a pirate flag!"

"Too much Owen…"

* * *

Ianto picked at the tiles in front of him and leaned his head against the wall, listening to the sounds of the moans of the infected from outside his cell. Rhys, by the sounds of it, was fast asleep, snoring loudly and the others had been silent for a while. Ianto was in one of those situations where he had no idea what he was going to do- and he hated those situations more than he hated instant coffee.

A sound from his cell door made him snap his head up, and the cell door creaked open to reveal Saeth, smiling down at him.

"Come with me Ianto," she beckoned to him.

Ianto warily climbed to his aching feet and followed her out of the cell. In front of them was a winding corridor leading down in several directions which looked very white and clean, almost like a hospital.

"This is our research Ianto," she informed him as they made their way down the corridor. "We are trying to develop an army of indestructible humans who can withstand pain so that we can end all conflict in the world. With the threat of these 'monsters', people will no longer dare to cross us and the world will be at peace." She turned to him. "Isn't that what you always said you wanted Ianto? Peace?"

Ianto looked at her in disgust. "Not like this…" he spat. "I mean, natural peace, where worlds can function as one and people can get along. Not fucking genetically modified peace!"

"But you could run all this Ianto…" Saeth answered him, gesturing around. "We could use someone of your intelligence to run things around here. Think of all that power, all that gratitude you would receive from others…"

Ianto leaned towards Saeth and put his lips to her ear.

"I would never join in with your sick little games Saeth…" he whispered. "Never in a million years…"

Saeth smiled smugly. "I thought you'd say that Ianto," she sneered tracing one long nail down his left cheek. "Which is why I am saying this. Join us completely, in mind and action, convince your friends you have done this of your own choice, or they will die!"

Ianto shook his head. "You can't beat them Saeth," he said defiantly. "And you can't beat me."

Saeth folded her arms across her chest, a look of annoyance in her eyes. "Look at this objectively Ianto," she began curtly. "We have a hundred thousand 'undead soldiers' already here, we can get a million more. At one single command they would rip your friends to shreds. Join us, and we'll leave them alone. If not," Saeth smiled again then and steered Ianto swiftly back to his cell door. "Well, I hope you have a speech prepared for their funerals, because you're going to need one explaining your little 'moral' motives for killing all of them... and the whole of Cardiff, that is."

She pushed Ianto hard back into his cell so he fell against the wall. "Think about it…" she instructed leaning against the door. "I'm sure you'll make the right choice…"

* * *

**Purple button of love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's three days till Children of Earth! Yay!**

**Okay, so in this chapter you'll notice I put in a lot more "coupley moments" between the team. There's a Tosh/Owen moment, a small Gwen/Jack moment (as much as I hate it!) and some one-sided lovesick moments. I'd also like to apologise for how slow this story is at the moment, I promise it will get much more exciting very soon...**

**fingers crossed for the new series...**

* * *

"I fucking hate boats…" Owen groaned, leaning over the ships side and emptying his stomach for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes, you said that," Tosh muttered throwing a towel at him. "You've been saying that for the last three hours."

Owen wiped his mouth and sat down beside her heavily, leaning against her for support. "Sorry," he apologised. "But it's true. Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you're a good guy deep down Owen," Tosh leant her head on his shoulder.

"Really?"

Tosh smiled. "Well…maybe really, really deep down."

Owen pouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, below deck Gwen was making coffee.

Or at least, trying to…

"Sorry," she apologised for what felt like the millionth time as Jack mopped up the spilt coffee beans.

"Hey," Jack grinned, trying to lighten the mood. "Not everybody can pour coffee on a boat in the middle of the sea! I can…but that's not surprising for a man of my charisma!"

Gwen punched him playfully on the arm. "He'll be okay you know Jack," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"Yeah I know," Jack replied. "Ianto will be perfectly fine."

* * *

"What would you be doing right now? If you were home I mean?"

Ianto leant against the cell wall, pondering Rhys' question. "Well, it's about 9pm, so around now I'd be locking up the hub," Ianto answered wearily. "The others would have left already, Tosh giving me a hug goodbye, Owen making some snide remark (as usual) but then promising to meet me at the pub tomorrow. Gwen would have gone home hours ago of course, to you."

Ianto heard Rhys chuckle softly at this.

"Jack," Ianto closed his eyes as he said his name. "Jack would be waiting outside for me, yelling down his comm. at me to get a move on, and at the same time juggling a phone in the other hand talking to the prime minister, UNIT, the queen, or some angry alien he forgot to call back after a date," Ianto laughed to himself. "Then we'd go to the peer and eat fish and chips and talk…about anything really. You?"

"I'd be with Gwen, of course," Ianto heard Rhys answer from the other side of his cell wall. "Friday night, so we would have ordered in a Chinese, snuggled up on the sofa together; watching Dirty Dancing, Legally blonde, or some other chick flick she had yet again forced me to watch. Of course, when the movie began I wouldn't really care what we'd be watching…as long as I'd be with her. I really wanted to marry that woman Ianto…"

Ianto smiled. "You still will mate…" he reassured him. "We'll get out of here."

"How Ianto?" came Andy's voice from the other side. "We have no way out, and Saeth's already blackmailing you into joining her side!"

"Yes, which of course, I'm not going to listen to!"

"What if you do?" joined in Yestin.

"That question's pointless because I'm not…"

"No, no, no. You're not understanding me properly!" Yestin began to sound excited. "I'm saying I think you should!"

"What?"

"Have you finally lost it?"

"Think about it Ianto, it could be our way out! If you pretend to work for her, gain up her trust for a bit- she'll let you out of the cell! Then, when her back is turned, you can help us all escape!"

There was a long silence.

"That's actually not a bad idea," piped up Rhys, after a while. "It would get us out of here a lot faster than just sitting here would!"

Ianto shrugged, despite the fact that no-one was around to see it. "Fine. I'm willing to try anything right now."

Saeth strolled down the corridor, peeking into the rooms she past as she went. In several rooms, the infected were tied down onto beds and tables, snarling and the medical officers who kept sticking needles and taking samples from them. Horrible…but it had to be done. She stopped abruptly when she arrived at the prison chambers and opened Ianto's cell.

"Well Ianto," she smiled at him kindly. "Have you thought about what I said?"

Ianto looked up and forced his best smile onto his face. "Yes I have," he replied confidently. "Count me in."

* * *

**Please review! I always get lovely reviews, but lately they've been dwindling and it's discouraging me from continuing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Right...**

**Hello. I bet you thought i'd forgotten about this story? It's been almost a year. I'm sorry about that, but i've been really busy with my A levels and University applications, etc so I haven't had time to update. Anyway, today I suddenly had a burst of inspiration and so decided to do some writing. Hopefully I will update again soon :) but I promise it won't be nearly as long this time.**

**As usual I own nothing, but please review. x**

* * *

Ianto strolled down the whitewashed corridor, clipboard in hand, checking the cells to the left and right of him. The sounds of moans and shrieks could be heard from the majority of them, but Ianto did his best to avoid looking at the silent ones the most, as he knew what he would probably find in there.

Hearing a shout behind him he spun around to find Saeth strolling up to meet him.

"How's it going Yan?" she smiled sweetly. "Enjoying your day?"

'Don't you fucking call me that' Ianto thought, but forced a smile. "Absolutely. I don't know why I didn't agree to this sooner Saeth, it's a fabulous idea." He wrapped an arm round her shoulder and squeezed. "Plus, it means I get to spend more time with you."

"I knew you'd come round to thinking like us," Dakota put in, coming up behind them. "We have quite an operation running here, don't you think?"

Ianto nodded. "How long before we can get this thing worldwide?"

"Not long at all. As soon as we can build up the strength, we will transmit our message to the entire world, letting them know we no longer intend to play nicely. Britain will soon be the most powerful country in existence."

Ianto grinned again and nodded to the two women as he swerved off down the side passage which he knew to lead to his friends' cell.

Entering the code quickly, and glancing around to make sure that Saeth or Dakota hadn't followed him, he entered and shut the door behind him.

"Ianto!"

"How's it going man?"

Ianto raised his fingers to his lips to silence them. "Right, I think I can get us out tonight, as long as we're careful." He held out an identity card to show them. "Saeth finally gave me one of these. It will get us past the security protocols on the outside doors. Tonight, while i'm on duty i'll come in with your dinner as usual. Then, on my way out I will leave the door very slightly ajar. When the coast is clear, follow me. Got it?"

Yestin nodded. "Sounds fair enough to me. Any plans to get past the infected?" he inclined his head towards the window.

"Saeth gave me a stun gun. That's the best we have."

Rhys grimaced. "Looks like we have a long night ahead of us."

Jack held the binoculars up to his eyes one more time. "Are you sure that's where we have to go?" He asked with a defeated sigh as he watched the infected crawl round the mountain top.

"Afraid so Jack," Tosh answered, showing him the scanner she was using. "That's where Ianto is."

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Owen, throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance. "Even if Ianto is still alive, how do you expect us to get past the 'crazies'?"

"Ianto is still alive Owen," Jack snapped angrily. "And, you have a gun don't you?"

"Those people are still alive Jack..." whispered Gwen. "Do we really have to shoot them?"

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do- except try to slip past unnoticed."

"Wonderful," Owen grimaced as he watched two young girls in a school uniform bite into the body of a third. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love my job?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next installment- sorry, this one's not so good. As usual, I own nothing.**

* * *

Saeth wasn't particularly hard to lose that evening. She and Dakota were keen to take a break from the campus and Ianto was quick to assure them that he would manage to cope on his own. ("Me and a hundred and fifty security guards- what could go wrong?")

So now, he, Rhys, Andy and Yestin were pressed against the wall of the third corridor as two security guards strolled past them.

"How are we supposed to get past these bastards?" Rhys hissed.

Ianto reached into his left pocket and brought out his walkie-talkie.

"Mike? It's Ianto. Yeah, hi- look, I was wondering if you and Gareth wouldn't mind giving me a hand down here? One of the infected broke loose and is causing a bit of trouble for me and the guys. Cheers mate- in a bit." He turned to his companions. "Easy peasy."

Five minutes later and they had made it down to the courtyard. Of course, by this point, the four men had realised that it wasn't about to get any easier. The infected had seemed to have multiplied in the last two days.

"I think it's best if we keep close to the building," Ianto whispered, gesturing towards the brick wall. "Work our way round the outside, if you know what I mean."

"Gotcha boss."

Ianto slowly started to creep around the building, his back pressed to the wall. He could feel the thistles and nettles scratch away at his ankles, but bit his lip and carried on, terrified of making any noise at all and alerting the infected to their presence. He could hear Rhys, Yestin and Andy behind him but dared not look back and carried on, keeping the approaching beach in his sight.

"Ianto," Yestin hissed suddenly. "One of them's seen us!"

Ianto span round, just in time to see Andy sock an approaching old man in the jaw.

"Shit!"

"Run!"

The four men sprinted away, in the direction of the beach, no longer caring about their discrepancy. Ianto's heart raced as he dodged the suddenly furious infected, as body after body lunged at him. He could hear his friends behind him, and the occasional punch that would send an attacker flying.

Suddenly he heard Yestin cry out and he turned round in time to see Andy be wrestled to the ground by an attacker twice his size.

"Andy!" Yestin ran at the man, intending to pull him off, but was sprawling back as Andy pushed him away.

"He's bit me already," Andy muttered, jaw clenched as he held on to his attacker's head, trying to keep him from biting again. "Don't get yourself hurt too-RUN!

Rhys grabbed Yestin's arm and pulled him away, back towards the beach.

"We have to keep going!" Rhys muttered, head down. "We can't let him die for nought."

Ianto nodded solemnly and kept on, trying to bite back oncoming tears. Behind him, he could hear Yestin sobbing as he ran. The beach was only a couple of hundred yards away now, if he could just get to the beach, he would be able to find a boat and...

Oh shit.

"Hello Ianto," Dakota hissed, stepping out from behind the trees. "Going somewhere?"

He stopped dead and held out a hand to stop Yestin and Rhys.

"We're leaving Dakota," Ianto snapped angrily. "You're sick- the whole lot of you."

"It's the world that's sick Ianto..." Saeth replied, stepping out and approaching him. "We can heal it."

"I thought you wanted revenge..." Rhys demanded angrily, gripping Yestin's arm to prevent him from launching himself at Saeth. "Our friend just died because of you- is this all really worth it?"

"The dosage of RETCON needs increasing in civillian's blood," Dakota smiled at him sweetly. "Haven't you wondered why you're no longer feeling angry? It wears off...this seems like the logical place to develop it so that no longer happens."

"And as for revenge- this is far bigger than that now," Saeth put in. "We can control the world with this..."

"You sick bitches," Yestin snarled.

"Well, let's start with killing you then, shall we?" Dakota raised her gun, and Yestin shut his eyes as a shot was fired.


End file.
